


Takedown

by agoodsoftboy



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Gaston (Disney), Canon Era, Don't go chasing waterfalls, Everyone's Okay, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Pining, Top LeFou (Disney), Wrestling, these tags make it seem dark but I swear it's not, this is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodsoftboy/pseuds/agoodsoftboy
Summary: Gaston becomes obsessed with Lefou’s strength and they do some Greco-Roman wrestling.





	Takedown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy. I’ve been loving the Gafou work on here, and I wanted to contribute. Thank you for reading!

Settled around the fire, Gaston watched Lefou butcher a rabbit. During their hunt they had set a few snares along the forest path, and most were fruitful. ‘Twas the season.

Lefou’s hands were strong and skillful, easily slicing the skin from the meat. Gaston's movements were never so graceful. He was clumsy, but no one noticed. His good looks and charm masked his inelegance. Gaston’s movements instead were manly, rakish, debonair. Of course.

But Lefou. He was graceful and strong, like the dancer he is. Moving swiftly and suredly, never faltering a beat. He had always been that way, even in the war. Smooth and powerful in battle. Lefou.

Lefou.

Gaston tightened his grip on the whetstone he was working over with his hunting knife. He tried to distract himself with the toil on the blade’s edge, sharpening to a fine point. And then the stone slipped.

There, see that? Clumsy.

“Gaston!” Lefou dropped the rabbit. “You're bleeding!”

Gaston looked down at his thigh where the blade had slipped past the whetstone and sliced through his pant leg. It was more blood than he had expected; it hadn't hurt very much.

“HA! Add that to the list Lefou, ‘No-one sharpens blades like Gaston!’ I barely felt it, and lo, a geyser!” He gestured dramatically to his lap. He was exaggerating of course, the blood more of a persistent trickle.

“Of course Gaston, I'll write it down,” Lefou joked as he applied pressure to the wound, using his own kerchief as an absorbent. The rabbit’s blood was still on Lefou’s palms, mixing with Gaston's own.

Gaston looked down at the Lefou’s hair, so close. He was breathing heavily and lightheaded; it couldn't just be the blood loss.

“A great hunter doesn't waste his time with rabbits…” Gaston mumbles.

Lefou misinterprets the comment, remarking, “Let me bandage you up first, Gaston, and I'll take care of all the rabbits myself!” He laughs, wrapping a length of thin rope they use in the rabbit snares around Gaston's thigh to hold the kerchief in place. It would do until the cut clotted. Gaston’s gaze follows Lefou as he leaves his space, drawn like a magnet, feeling the absence.

There he sits, bleeding and snared. Lefou returns to the rabbit, finishing the skinning, and Gaston is left panting.

\---

It was another week later at the tavern. Gaston was brooding in his chair. Lefou was by his side, of course, massaging his arm. Sigh.

It felt nice, as it always does. Lefou’s strong hands working out Gaston's tensions. Lefou’s strong hands, strong arms, strong body...

Gaston suddenly heaved himself out of the chair. “Lefou, my dearest companion,” he clasped Lefou’s shoulders, “Let's switch it up tonight.”

“Oh, but Gaston--!”

“No buts, Lefou, down you go!” Gaston shoved Lefou onto the leather-bound seat, perching himself on the open stool.

“Let's see, what is it that you do?” Gaston suddenly pinched the muscles on Lefou’s forearm, causing the shorter man to yelp.

“Ahh! Ah, sorry Gaston! Ah yes, that's,” he let out a choking gasp, “that's great!”

Gaston beamed and continued to mash Lefou’s arm, who in turn tried to keep his pained expression to a minimum.

Lefou’s arms were just as strong as Gaston had imagined. He felt through the fabric of Lefou’s shirt to his tight skin over soft fat, and below further to the tough muscle, shifting under his ministrations. Gaston used his thumbs, squashing up Lefou’s arm. He wanted to feel more. He went up the bicep, thick and strong. Gaston wrapped both his hands around and squeezed. A yelp came from Lefou.

“Good?” Gaston blushed with pride.

“Oh, ah, yes, of course, my Captain! You are good at everything you do!” Lefou exclaimed, a stutter in his voice. He had curled his legs up onto the chair in a full-body cringe, left hand balled into a fist.

Oblivious, Gaston boasts, “You are strong, Lefou! Where have you been hiding these biceps?” Gaston gave another tight squeeze, another yelp from his companion, “Perhaps you are even stronger than me!”

Lefou looked terrified. “Oh no, no Captain, no one is stronger than you!”

Red tinging his cheeks, Gaston rose from the stool and began striding over to a tavern table. “Well let's test that theory, huh, Lefou? Come here and let's arm wrestle our strengths.” Gaston removes his jacket and thumps himself down into the wooden chair, rolling up a frilled sleeve.

“Heyy!” Tom exclaimed, getting folks to look over. It was a quiet night, but a good arm wrestle was something to see, and the other patrons began to gather around the table. Gaston thumped his bare elbow onto the wood.

“Come now, Lefou! Don't leave me waiting!” Gaston waggled his fingers in the air, his eyebrows also giving a goading wiggle.

“Ahh, Captain…” Lefou whined dramatically, getting up from Gaston's chair, “I couldn't POSSIBLY beat you!” Lefou reluctantly flitted over to the table, adding flourish to his movements as he sat down opposite Gaston. The man can't help but make a show of it, causing Gaston to smile, coming off to the public like a confident smirk.

“Eyy here we go!” Dick barked, and the crowd hounded the two on.

Lefou took off his jacket copying Gaston, and rolled up his sleeve. His forearm looked soft but thick, with grace and power. He propped his elbow next to Gaston's and Gaston clasped the smaller hand. Lefou’s eyes sparkled; he enjoyed a show as much as Gaston. They did make great team.

Stanley waved a bar rag, “Three, two, one, GO, gentlemen!”

And the muscles of Lefou’s forearm became evident. They bulged immediately, becoming distinct canyons and valleys on his skin. Gaston should have been paying attention. He lost ground, getting his fist tossed to Lefou’s side inches before Gaston found his own strength and stopped the victory. Gaston's bicep strained against his shirt, forearm a similar display as Lefou’s, but clearer, more obvious. Lefou had that deceptive softness surrounding him.

Gaston began to overpower Lefou, pushing the other man's hand over the midway point again. The crowd cheered. Everyone loved the Captain. Gaston had been so caught up in watching Lefou’s arms, he hadn't looked into his eyes--

Gaston glanced up, and Lefou was looking straight at him. Lefou’s look was almost… gentle. His eyes were half-lidded, a soft smile pushing his large cheeks up. Was Lefou… letting him win?

Gaston slammed Lefou’s fist to the table, and the audience exploded.

“No-one wrestles like Gaston!!” Lefou sang, and the troubadours jumped into action. Gaston stood up and posed, chest out, curling his arms to show off that barge of a body. “No-one beats men like Gaston!!”

Gaston smiled a rakish grin with eyebrows tilted, turning around. Lefou was up and dancing. Gaston did feel so much better, Lefou had been cheering him up. He hadn't even noticed he had been sulking earlier. Lefou was the best.

\---

It was a hot summer day, threatening to get hotter. Gaston was in his stalls brushing Magnifique. Usually a barn man took care of his gelding, but Gaston liked to do it himself occasionally, stay connected to the creature. Magnifique’s coat was shining now, and Gaston smiled gently to himself. He loved this horse.

“Gaston! Good morning!” Lefou bounded through Gaston's garden, up to the opening of the small barn. Buddy, Lefou’s pony, was tied to the fence.

“Ahh, Lefou!” Gaston gripped Lefou’s biceps with both hands and gently shook the shorter man. “I'm so glad you agreed to this trip. I needed to smooth over our encounter from the other night.” He laughed, squeezing Lefou’s arms more.

“Please Gaston, you will always beat me no matter what!” Lefou smiled, “Whether it be arm wrestling, darts or breaking hearts, Gaston will always win!” Gaston beamed.

Lefou helped Gaston tack Magnifique, and led the Friesian out of the paddock.

“So where are we going?” Lefou asked, mounting Buddy.

“Ahh, that, my dear friend, is a surprise!” Gaston boasted, nudging Magnifique in the quarters with his heels and setting off in a trot.

\---

“IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!” Lefou leapt off Buddy and ran to the waterfall. “How did you find this?!!”

“I know where everything is!” Gaston boasted, then coughed. “And-- I perhaps got lost once while chasing a fox.” He was pulling the saddle bags off of Magnifique, who shook out his body, thankful to be free of the sweaty weight. Gaston turned to Buddy to also free him from the saddle; it was far too hot to leave the pony dressed.

“Oh, Gaston, let me!” Lefou started coming back and Gaston waved him off.

“I won't hear it, Lefou, this is my penance for publicly thwarting you at the tavern. Go, go, swim in the water. Cool off, my friend.”

Lefou halted and gave Gaston a confused grin. Gaston was being odd, he knew it, but Lefou… his most loyal companion, through the war, through the years…

He heaved the saddle off of Buddy who huffed a thankful breath of air and walked over to where Magnifique was grazing in the shade. The two horses tapped their noses in greeting. Of course their steeds would be close friends, as well.

Gaston turned back to the waterfall, where Lefou was removing his clothes on the bank. His skin already shone with the sweat of the day, fat rolls creating gentle curves down his back. Gaston felt his pupils dilate. Lefou’s stomach hung down as he removed his breeches, his stockings, his drawers, and, oh…

Lefou jumped into the water, making a loud splash, knocking Gaston into his senses. He had been staring. Lefou’s body was thick and strong, and looked so… so…

“I'm coming Lefou!” Gaston hurriedly took off his clothes, with as much dignity as he could muster. He couldn't wait any longer.

Fully nude, Gaston leapt into the falls. “Fight me, Lefou!” he roared, and grasped Lefou who began to sputter.

“G-Gaston! Not fair, I wasn't ready!” Lefou gasped for air, but laughed and began to grapple with the other man.

It was glorious. Gaston could test every ounce of Lefou’s strength. He could watch the water lap at Lefou’s shoulders and pecs, shaking and straining against Gaston’s skills. Gorgeous. Gaston felt feral and excited, and before he knew what was happening, his teeth were sinking into the top of Lefou’s shoulder.

Lefou moaned in pain, “GUH,” and he swallowed water, spluttering. “Every time, Gaston! Always with the biting!” Lefou’s face was a ferocious crimson, but he was still smiling and laughing, and still putting up a good fight.

Suddenly Gaston was getting twisted around, right arm pinned to his back, and Lefou’s left arm slammed into Gaston's windpipe. Gaston threw his head back, landing on Lefou’s shoulder where he had been biting seconds ago. Lefou would not be deterred, forcing Gaston to arch the back of his taller body against Lefou’s front. Gaston struggled valiantly, thrashing his legs, but it was useless. He knew in this position Lefou could break his arm, or cut off his breathing and make him pass out, and it was… 

Oh, it was exhilarating.

Gaston held himself still, easing his body in the water down and back, pressing into Lefou’s. Ahh, to be overpowered by Lefou’s muscles, his grace in battle. To be held like this, head locked, arm locked, powerless against this other man, this man who had bested him, this man who was naked, while he was also naked...

Lefou eased the tension in his arms, letting their position relax. “What has gotten into you lately, Gaston??”

“…You let me win the arm wrestle.”

“What?? No, Gaston, you are the manliest man in town! I could never beat you!”

“Lefou,” Gaston turned his head in Lefou’s relaxed arm, letting his lips brush against the soft wet arm hair there, “What just happened now, then?”

Lefou let go of Gaston, the water rushing back between their bodies. The falls seemed so cold now. Lefou found purchase on the rocks in the water, looking disheveled and flushed all over, the bite mark a blazing red. They locked eyes.

“Gaston… I’m sorry…” Lefou looked nervous, “I’m sorry, I’ll let you win next time, I—“

Gaston strode over to Lefou, pinning him up against the mossy rocks of the falls. “Don’t you dare, Lefou.” His pupils were completely blown out now.

“…Do it again.”

Lefou looked up at Gaston’s face, cheeks going impossibly redder. “Wh-what?”

“Do it again.” With that, Gaston pulled Lefou off the rock and tossed him into the direction of the bank. Panting, Lefou turned around in the water, Gaston’s desires dawning on him. He started grinning with his mouth open, a maniacal thing, and raised his arms into a wrestling position.

“Okay, you animal. Here I come.”

Splashing through the water, Lefou walloped into Gaston using the full force of his body, shoulder down, pushing the air out of Gaston’s lungs. Gaston coughed and sputtered. Lefou then pulled his left arm around Gaston’s waist and held tight.

“Let’s get out of the water,” Lefou whispered with his face pressed against Gaston’s chest hair, and a coughing Gaston agreed.

They lifted themselves out of the water, and Lefou grabbed at Gaston’s neck and shoulders, slamming his forehead into the taller man’s own. Gaston was dizzy. They grappled in that position for a while, both men scrabbling at each other’s backs and throats, before Lefou managed to get his shoulder back down into Gaston’s pecs. Using both arms wrapped around Gaston’s knees, he lifted the bear of a man, and slammed Gaston down onto his back.

Gaston wheezed and moaned on the hard ground. His head throbbed, his breath was ragged, his whole figure pulsed with pain.

He felt alive. He felt glorious. And he felt… he felt… he felt Lefou panting against his cock. Lefou let out a muffled cry and swallowed Gaston down as far as he could go. Gaston moaned, a loud, rapturous moan. He threw both his hands onto Lefou’s shoulders, gripping them with all his strength. Lefou bobbed his head and sputtered and gagged, so hungry, so raw. Using his left hand he gripped Gaston’s shaft where he couldn’t fit it into his mouth, and with his right began frantically choking his own cock.

Gaston lasted all of 30 seconds; the ride, the nudity, the wrestling, all a foreplay. He barked out his orgasm, filling Lefou’s mouth with his cum. Lefou swallowed and spit, distracted by his own orgasm, a sputtered shot dribbling onto the grass. Lefou shouted and moaned, almost a pained cry. Before Lefou had a chance to come down from the release, Gaston hauled him up by his shoulders and kissed him, open-mouthed and messy, tasting his own cum on Lefou’s tongue. He licked into Lefou’s mouth, unable to contain himself. It had been so long, so long, so long.

Their makeout session finally slowed down, turning into soft pecks on lips. Lefou’s full weight was on Gaston’s chest. Gaston was in complete ecstasy, ready to pass out at any moment.

“I… I’m ready…” Gaston sighed, relaxing his head back down onto the dirt. Lefou followed and continued to peck his cheek. “I’m ready for a nap.”

Lefou laughed and rose slightly, still keeping the weight of his gut on Gaston’s abs. “I am, too.”

“Then come, my dear Lefou, let’s settle in.”

He wrapped his arms around the shorter man, who relaxed on top of him. Gaston let his hands lazily roam Lefou’s nude body, squeezing sore muscles and rolling hips. He loved this body, he loved this man. Pinned below its strength, this is right where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
